Flashvill Community School
Flashvill Community School is a junior-Senior High school, that has 7th-12th grades. School is under construction. All the stuff down below is what is going to be in the school. Note that this school is not real it is in Minecraft and will be released and if you want to roll play here is the list of stuff you might want. != Required. Classes This list the classes at the school at what grades you are able to take them and the halls that they are going to be in. The Other Classes PE and Health Classes is unknow at this time. Math Hall A *7th Grade math 7th Grade ! *Pre Algebra 8th Grade ! *Algebra 1 9th Grade ! *Algebra 2 10th Grade ! *Pre-Calculus 10th Grade *Calculus 11th Grade *Geometry 8th-10th Grade Science Classes Hall B *7th Grade Science 7th Grade ! *8th Grade Science 8th Grade ! *Earth Science 9th Grade ! *Chemistry 10th-11th Grade ! *Biology 10th Grade ! English/Language Arts Classes Hall C *7th Grade Language Arts 7th Grade ! *8th Grade Language Arts 8th Grade ! *literature 7th-8th Grade ! *English 9 9th Grade ! *English 10 10th Grade ! *English 11 11th Grade ! *English 12 12th Grade ! History/Social Study's Classes Hall D *7th Grade Social Study 7th Grade ! *8th Grade History 8th Grade ! *US History 11th Grade ! *World History 10th-12th Grade ! PE/Health Classes *PE 7th-12th Grade Only from 7th-9th grade *Heath 7th-8th Grade ! Other Classes *Resource 7th-12th Grade (Not for everyone) *3D Art 7th-12th Grade *Art 7th-12th Grade *Robotics Class 7th-12th Grade *Computer Classes 7th-12th Grade *Preparing for college and careers 9th-10th Grade ! *EMT Classes 11th-12th Grade *Fire Rescue Classes 11th-12th *Police classes 11th-12th Grade *Spanish 1 8th Grade *Spanish 2 9th Grade *Spanish 3 10th-11th Grade *French 1 9th Grade *French 2 10th Grade *French 3 11th Grade *French 4 12th Grade *PLTW 7th-12th Grade *Band 7th-12th Grade *Dance 9th-12th Grade *Choir 7th-12th Grade *Cooking 10th-12th *Theater 10th-12th Grade Clubs/After School Activity's All Clubs/After School Activity's is for all grades. Sports *Football *Boys Basketball *Girls Basketball *Volleyball *Cheerleading *Cross Country *Gymnastics *Wrestling *Swim Other Clubs/Activity's *Chess *Drama *Track *Student Council Events These are listed of when location and grade level *Prom 2 week of May in Gym have ISD OSS ISS or any detention in the past 2 weeks *Fire Drill once a month All Grades ! *LockDown Drill once every quarter All Grades ! *Tornado Drill Once in Fall and Spring All Grades ! *Earthquake Drill Once a semester All Grades ! *Open House 2nd week of school 5:00 PM-7:00 PM All Grades Parents to come in and meet the teachers *Graduation Day June 3rd Auditorium 12th Grade *Hearing Test 2nd and 3rd week of school Auditorium All Grades ! Offices *Main Office *Nurse Office *Principals Office *Assistant Principal Office *Guidance Counselor Office *School Security officer Office Common Areas *Cafeteria *Library *Auditorium Staff Only *Cafeteria Kitchen (Any Students who gets caught in here will have lunch detention) *Janitors Closet *Staff Restrooms *Maintenance Room (Any Students who gets caught in here will get Supervised by a Police Officer) *Forbidden 3rd Floor (Any students who gets caught on the 3rd Floor gets Suspended for 2 weeks) Other Rooms *Detention Room (For Lunch Detention ISD Wednesday school Saturday School and After School Detention) *Fitness Room *ISS Room *Meeting Room *Pool Room Consequences If a student gets in Trouble they will get one of these punishments depends of what they did. *ISD *ISS *Community Service **Have to do cleaning and other stuff instead of going to class *Lunch Detention *Wednesday School **2 hours stay after school on Wednesday *Bus Suspension (Only used if student misbehaves on the School Bus) *Saturday School **3 hours in school on Saturday from 9:00 AM-12:00 PM *After School Detention *Friday School **2 hours stay after school on Fridays *Held back (Held back means you go back one grade. Example: Held back from 11th Grade to 10th Grade) *Paying for Damage things (Rarely used) *Suspended *Warning *Loss of Privileges ** Like Not able to eat with others Not able to walk in halls with others Have to sit away from others. *A call home *Supervised By a Police Officer (Rarely used) *Conference with School Counselor *Summer School (Only used if skipping class too many times or got lots of Fs) *Expelled (Only Used in really serious behavior) Jobs *Principal *Assistant Principal *Secretary *Custodian *Nurse *Kitchen Workers *Teachers *Librarian *School Counselor *Detention monitor *School Resource Officer